


Larry Manor

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [6]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn contemplates his actions at Larry's and gets advice on what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Manor

Part 6  
Larry Manor  
Penn’s POV

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, I hear Uncle Chuck and Aunt Rose downstairs chattering about the Chinchilla. I swear sometimes I think they are a little too enthralled with that rodent, but digress. I keep thinking about our visit to Larry’s Mansion (seriously, who knew?) and wonder why I keep helping Rippen. I mean, the guy is LITERALLY trying to ruin my life, he’s stated this on several occasions. He sent my parents to the most dangerous world imaginable, tries to kill me using my best friend, THREATENS both of my friends, and is dead set on making sure I fail ART of all subjects. But I look at him sometimes and I forget about what he’s done and end up helping him, WHAT KIND OF HERO DOES THAT?! My thoughts are interrupted by the chime of my Muhu, I start it up to show my parents fighting Scorpion Gorillas.

“Hi sweetie” my Mom calls out.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad” I reply, they seem to hear the strain in my voice as my dad started frowning, not looking at the gorilla head he was punching.

“What’s wrong Bud, rough day at work?” I hesitated, should I tell them the truth? No, I don’t want my two Hero parents to hear I’ve been helping my-the villain, but I still need help.

“Actually the power was down today, can I ask you guys something?”

“Of course sweetie, what’s wrong?” I take a deep breath.

“Well, there’s this person at school” not a lie “we don’t really get along, and they always, uh, pick on me” understatement but still the truth.

“Do you need Sashi to take care of them?” my dad suggests.

“NO! Uh no, they aren’t the direct problem, the thing is even though they treat me horribly I keep going out of my way to help them. Every time they get themselves into trouble I always help them and I don’t know why when they don’t even appreciate it” I feel the frustration reaching my voice.

“Honey, is it the fact that you do it, or the fact that they don’t notice it that frustrates you?” I think on that a moment.

“I guess that they don’t acknowledge the fact that I am being genuine, they always chalk it up to me trying to be a step ahead of him.” I freeze at the slip, but my parents don’t seem to be phased.

“Bud, I think you have a crush on this person” Dad diagnosed.

“No, I can’t be h-they have done some pretty bad things” I reasoned.

“Honey, sometimes you can’t help it, this may just be a small admiration or you may find you like them more than you think. Trust me, I didn’t quite like your father when we first met” she chuckles.

“But it’s a GUY!!” I exclaim desperately.

“Son, we don’t care about same sex relationships, and we taught you the same, just because he’s a boy doesn’t mean he’s out of the running” I start to blush at my Dads phrasing, but sigh, my parents logic made more sense than I was happy with.

“So what should I do?” I ask tiredly.

“That’s up to you, either you tell him your feelings or try to break away if you don’t feel that it’s right for you. Either way it is up to you and the other boy to set the pace of your relationship” she says wisely.

“Alright, thanks guys, I guess I needed to hear that” I say.

“No problem kid, now who should I threaten?” my dad says patting a fist to the other, I feel my cheeks heat up at the image brought up in my head.

“Oh, no one you need to know, look at that, it’s getting late love you guys NIGHT!!!” I say quickly giving my parents a moment to return the gesture before shutting down the hologram. I lay back in the pillows, well, at least the problem is identified. Now I just have to find a way to deal with it. I close my eyes and drift off thinking of my next plan of action.

**Author's Note:**

> So Much more progression on the relationship on Penns part, hope you enjoyed it, I am starting to get back in the groove of things so hopefully this becomes more of a habit. If theres any Ideas you have for future chapters or any episode you feel I missed any RipPenn moments than let me know and I will work on it.


End file.
